ClaireShane 1 year anniversary
by morganvillevampiregirl12
Summary: It's claire and shane 1 year anniversary of being together.but will it be there frist and last anniversary.will someone or something tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Claire pov

It was weird to think that me and Shane had been together for a year now, it feel like we have been together for longer , we've gone through so much together we've almost died so many times I can't count . I love him more than anything .I would do anything for him. I would die for him.

"CLAIRE!" I heard Shane shouted as he came up the stairs.

"I'm in my room" I shouted back. He knocked on the door then slowly opened he was hiding something be hide his back.

"Hey" he said and smiled his best smile, which never failed to make my heart melt.

"Hey" I replied as he came and sat on the bed next to me.

"I remembered "he said,

"you remembered What?" I asked pretending not to know what he was going on about

"Its our 1 year anniversary" said and gave me sweet kissed "didn't you remember " he asked before giving a bunch of beautiful red roses.

"of course l did" I said and hug him "Thanks theses are beautiful" i said then gave him a kiss

"just like you then" he said softly and looked in to my eyes "I love you" he then whispered

"love you too"I whispered back

"So what have you got me" he said eagerly

" Wait a secound I have to find it" i found just were I left it.

Shane pov

She came back with a expensive looking boxs that had silver swirly writing on it.

"There you go happy anniversaiy Shane" she said with the best smile on her beatiful face.

"Thanks" I said and open the box in side was a gold watch it look really expensive

"Oh my god claire you must if speand loads on this i can't take it" I said

"It wasn't that much I help eve out in the cafe so I could afforded it" she replied

" You should of speant that money on yourself" i said , she had work hard with eve to get that money she should have used it to get herself something nice ,not waste on me, i hope she didn't feel that she had to buy me anything. "you don't like it do you" she replied hurt

"No, i love it but i wish you spent the money on yourself" I said then lifted her chin and kissed her long the best kiss i'd ever had.

**Thanks for reading,I know its a bit short but i'm going to updateing soon after 1 review just so I know that**

** people are reading . Please send me a pm if you enjoyed it abd if you have any ideas for my next chapter.**

**P.S send me pm if you would like me to read any of your morganville vampire story and review them.**

** Thanks ,morganvillevampiregirl Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Shane pov (out shopping a few days before anniversary)

I was out at the mall with Eve I hate shopping I don't know any guy how does like it, but this was important I had to buy a suit for the surprise date with Claire for our years anniversary, I know it only year anniversary it's not like we've been together for 20 years but it still special for me I've never be together with anyone longer than 3 months and Claire different she smart, kind and beautiful she not like the other girls I've dated which were beautiful but just empty headed.

"Do you think this fit ok" I asked Eve as I looked myself up and down in the mirror

"Yeah you look, great Claire will love it." She replied

"I was thinking as a present I could get her a dress to wear" I asked willing for Eve advice

"That sounds super sweet" she said

"I will need your help thought" I said with begging eyes

"Sure slacker but let's go a d pay for these first" she said heading for the cheackout

God I needed Eves help I had now idea were to start, everything I pick out Eve didn't like or didn't think suited Claire, in the end I let eve go pick stuff out .

Eve pov

I found the perfect dress for Claire .It was a strapless sweetheart ,short royle blue dress with diamantes around the rim ,Claire would love it and I think Shane would like it too. Ishane can be really sweet when he wants to be ,I only wish he was as enthusiastic about doing the laundry.I went back to shane who was carying all of mine and his bags, to show him the dress.

Shane pov

Eve came back with a blue dress it was beautiful I knew it would look great on her.

"I love it"I said with smile "Thanks eve , how much"

"$45 dollars" eve replied.

"Great I have pleanty of money" I said and headed for the cheekout,

I couldn't wait to give her the dress and see her in it . I hope she likes it.

Hey guys,thanks again for reading I know it short and not much has happend but thing will start happening soon and there will be bigger chapter this

Weekend as I have lots of time to write , thanks for those who reviewed please keep reviewing

And sent me a pm for any ideas for any future chapters.

Thanks again Morganvillevampiregirl12Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Claire pov ( day of anniversary)

Oh my god it's beautiful , Shane had bought me the best dress in the world I can't believe it he must have spent load and he was the one telling me not to waste my money on presents for him.

I'm so excited! I get to spend the whole evening with him on a date. Eve helping me get ready, she's curling my hair for me and she doing my makeup she cover all the mirrors so I can't see myself. I hope she hasn't made me look like a goth.

"You look amazing"Eve said smileing at me whilst pulling of a white sheet that covered the mirror.

I did look good maybe even a little bit hot. I hope shane likes it.

"Thanks Eve , the makeup and hair look great"

"ok anything for my claire bear" she replied.

Shane pov

"can you help me with my tie" I asked micheal

"sure, you look great man" micheal replied

"Are you on the turn,because I don't think eve will like that"

" you can never take a compliment can you" He said punching be in the arm

I couldn't wait to see claire in the dress I know she will look great in it.

It was

6:55 we had 5 mintue before we had leave ,when claire came down the stairs looking stunning, God shes beauiful.

"you look stunning" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek "do you like the dress"

"I love it thanks" she said then to kiss me I was so glad she like it.

"let's get going" I Said, then Held out my

hand to put hers in which she did and head out to micheals car.

Claire pov

God Shane look great in his suit .Today has made me realize that everythings In my life is perfect I have a great boyfriend , great friends and I live in a beautiful house .

"You look really good" I said leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheeck "so were are we going"

"It's a suprise" he said and smiled

"Great I love surprises"

We soon pulled in to a parking lot which belong to a beautiful resturant.

"Let's go beautiful" he said then got out and came to my side to help me out.

He really was a gentleman.

"Heres your table sir, and heres the

menu and some one will be over in a mintute to take your order" said the manger of the resturant.

"This is great" I said

"Well your great ,did I say you look amazing" he said and gave me a long sweet kiss.

Monica morrel pov

Since dad died and moms left I have work in a crappie resturant and ruin my nails washing plates . What even worst is that everyone laughts at me and they complain about the littlest things. Oh my day got even worst Shane collins and his geek of a girlfriend Claire danver has arrive in the resturant , "can you serve that table monica" The manger said pointing to the table which shane and claire were sat at.

I seceretly still fancy shane he is hot but he chosse to go out with geek like claire I just don't get him he could have anyone he could even have me if he wanted. In fact i've decided that shane and claire will not be together for long, well if I get my way and I alway do.

Hi guys so that was the next chapter I hope you liked it please can you review I would like at least 2 more. Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter please send me a message I would love to hear some,t hanks for reading

Morganvillevampiregirl12xxx


End file.
